supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Manga Heaven Stories
Manga Heaven Stories are about 7-18-year old Satoko Shako-Samo in her local Manga Heaven bookstore Story 1 My mom trained me to ID anyone who tried to buy the sexually explict stuff, a few American middle-schoolers alongside a teacher came in, one of the students demanded my Sasuke plush, but I refused and claimed it wasn't for sale, then I put it in my room behind the counter. They got a few manga when I had left, but when I came back down, they had many Yaoi hentai, few copies of Battle Royale, which is the most graphic manga i've ever read, it's kids killing each other, and Corpse Party: Musume, which is the most sexually ecchi manga i've ever read, it had tentacle hentai, bare breasts showing, omorashi, and pedophilia, my mom put the manga aside, she yelled "What about my yaoi?" Then my mom said in Japanese "I'm not allowed to sell that to anyone under the age of 18, it has content not to be viewed by kids." Refusing to give in, she then said "I know what's in it! Kawaii boy love! They are making out and it's hot! I don't care what the rules are, I WANT MY YAOI!" Then I came up and said "It's not about the sex, it has other content you're not supposed to be looking at." then she screamed "THE JAPANESE DEVILS WON'T LET ME BUY MY YAOI, I WANT IT NOW!" she threw a terrible tantrum, the teacher responsible for her apologized and taken her out, the other middle-schoolers bought a few manga and left, then I found a note written by the yaoi-demanding one, It said: "The Hentai section is no place for a little girl being a security guard, little girls like you should go to school, not work at a manga shop, I will buy yaoi, you let me, It's hot, I will have my f***ing yaoi, NOW GO TO SCHOOL! DON'T WORK AT THIS SILLY SHOP!" My mom was outraged, she grabbed the yaoi obsessed one, which we will call L, and told her off for writing such an offensive note, she took pictures of the note and stuck it on FaceBook, I currently have 900 supporters. Story 2 A family visited us, they had 13 kids, two were twins, a talked to the Korean girl, she handed me the Korean version of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, but I didn't understand Korean, so her mom gone out and bought me the Japanese versions, I liked them, then a girl, we will call her T, went in the door, noticed me, Mi-Yung and the two sets of twins, who were Chinese and Japanese, she called me and the said people Japanese, Sun Wei then yelled that he was Chinese, then we played upstairs behind the counter, no one was allowed behind the counter unless my mom gave permission, me and Mi-Yung read a few books, then I heard screaming, T threw a huge tantrum because my mom wouldn't allow her to buy a High School of the Dead manga, which was an M-rated manga , which is for 18 or over, she went upstairs and attacked me, snatched the Greg Heffley plush Mi-Yung gave me, and threw it downstairs, I retrieved it, she was yelling that I was stupid and unkawaii, then mom came up and kicked her out, she checked me for wounds, I was bleeding, but mom got the first aid kit and wrapped by leg in bandages, The wound healed a few days later. Story 3 I invited a friend from Italy, named Angela Rossi and one from Germany named Josef Fech, we were busy playing, Josef was playing with my Japan flag collection. He was given permission, I was playing with my Japan (Kiku Honda) plush, and Angela was reading the shonen manga. A weeaboo, which we will call Baka-Idiota-Dummkopf, when I was busy stroking and cuddling my Japan plush, I felt something on the doll's body, It was a hand, and she snatched it, saying "I want it!" Josef was p***ed, he immediately called Baka-Idiota-Dummkopf's mom, I tried to get it back, but she kept the doll out of my reach, I started bawling and screaming so loud, it woke the neighbors out, they came in and asked me "You woke up us, why are you crying? Can you tell?" I pointed at the weeaboo, I said "I WANT MY JAPAN DOLL, IT'S MINE!" Later, my mom came downstairs, Baka-Idiota-Dummkopf, almost made a run, but mom chased her, and called the police, she was arrested and charged with theft and we went to the station, my doll was found in a toy box and it had my name on the tag. As a result, she was banned from entering our shop ever again. Happy again, we were asked to play upstairs. Story 4 An 12-year old weeaboo and her squealing s***cake friends who were around 10-12, My mom had a fever, so I took over, I was 14, they got a few manga, including Kuroshitsuji, rated 16+, Battle Royals, rated 18+, Battle Vixens, rated 18+, and a few yaoi hentai, when they put them on the counter, I put them in a bag "I'll put these back." I walked over to the sections they were from and put them back, the head seen whined "What about my manga desu?" I went up to her saying "I'm not allowed to sell Kuroshitsuji manga to anyone under the age of 16, and Battle Royale, the yaoi hentai, and Battle Vixens to anyone under the age of 18, it has content not to be viewed by kids." then she threw a fit "THAT'S NOT FAIR DESU, WHY DOES YOUR OKASAN LET YOU READ KUROSHITSUJI!" then I smirked "Mom knows I'm a fan and she lets me read with her consent", my mom came down, the head weeb complained to her "She won't let me buy yaoi, Battle Royals, Battle Vixens, and Kuroshitsuji! Baka! whilst pointing at me, then I said " Mom, do we have a rule on manga age ratings? The weebs cannot buy the Older Teen and Mature manga." then one of the most sane girls apologised "I'm sorry, I apologise, I tried telling her that she can't buy the explicit stuff and the Older Teen manga, she won't listen. " then the head weeb screamed "THE BRATTY TEEN AND THE OLD LADY WON'T LET ME BUY MY HOT YAOI, I WANT IT NOW!" as she was being taken away by guards as her friends followed Story 5 Our shop had a policy that explicit yaoi porn and hentai were only on the top shelf, which is high, and most of them were wrapped, and went I woke up, and I found out 6 people were in the shop, and somehow managed to get most of the pornography to a lower shelf, I then saw a woman, Sachiko going into the shop with her 11-year old daughter Saiko, she said that she wanted an action manga with cute guys, and I helped the both of them, then I turned around to the shelf, found the manga that should be on the higher shelf and yelled "What the f***?!", Saiko asked me what's wrong then I told her "Our shop has a policy that the pornography stays on a high shelf" then we say three weeaboos, two of them were hambeasts, their names will be D, E, U, I asked them why, then D said "OMG! ARE YOU NIHONESE!" I didn't say anything "I'm going to tell my mom to reshelf the manga, it's the rules." But E said "But it's hot and kawaii, people can't reach, so were putting them down on a lower shelf desu!" U, the most calmer and the most sane, she held Two Naruto volumes, 1 and 2, she bought the books as went up to me, "I'm sorry, I asked them to stop, I knew of the policy." She said before leaving, leaving D and E behind, my mom, came down and I went upstairs, she banned both of them from the shop and reshelved the books Story 6 I was hanging out with two hot guys from my high school in Junior year, Josef and Kenji, Monika, who is Josef's little sister, she was 6 at the time and me, Kenji, and Josef were 17, Monika was reading some of the Shōnen manga available, me, Josef and Kenji were sitting down, talking about comic books and what we did, a weeaboo came in, she was a die-hard yaoi fangirl, when she saw me in the middle of Kenji and Josef, she was very angry and said "You're getting in the way of the hot yaoi!" Then she said to Kenji and Josef "Now you can yaoi in peace!" Then I pushed her to the ground, "We are not your yaoi couple, our we naked? No, see me kissing Josef? No, and NO, F*** OFF!" said Kenji, then I got between them, I also got out a few comics and began to read them, I also told my friends that we would have a Marvel movie marathon, then the weeb yelled "But that's unkawaii! Nihonese manga are superior to these ugly baka American comics!" And then I said "Shut the h*** up, you do realise Marvel is kinda popular over here!" Then my mom came down, Monika went and bought a cute little manga on cats, mom was asking what the commotion was about then I said "She pushed me because she said I was 'getting in the way of the hot yaoi' no, really, and started throwing a for because I read comic books, sigh, haven't seen people this stupider" I told her, she was later kicked out of the shop Story 7 Toshio-kun, 4 months old, I held him in my hands while searching for a manga, this weeaboo came in as soon I found Gundam, I held him in my hands then put him in a pram, he fell asleep, then this weeaboo tried to put cat ears on him, then he started screaming like crazy because there was some scary chick hovering above him, I told her "Please, leave him, he's very shy.", then she continued " I hope he becomes the kawaiiest yaoi when he grows up" Then my voice went firm, "Leave him!" Then Toshio wailed, Mom came downstairs, Then Toshio grew quiet, my mom told her to leave. Story 8 Toshio just turned 3, he was playing with his friends from Pre-K, this weeaboo came in uninvited, Toshio at that time, hated people near him, he went up to his bride soon-to-be, Shika Koshi, he decided that he would marry her in about his 20's, this weeaboo constantly asked Toshio horrible questions, then I pushed her out. Category:Fanfics